Cumpleaños de Booth
by YessiEv
Summary: Encontrar el regalo perfecto para Booth se ha tornado difícil. pero después de haberlo encontrado, llega otro regalo. Algo muy tierno y tal vez tenga algo de M. Aquí Christine tiene 5 años y ella no tiene tantos problemas al buscar un regalo para su papá.
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**Si, hace tanto tiempo que no publicaba nada y yo diciendo que tengo muchas historias. De verdad que lo siento muchísimo, pero este año ha sido como que muy intenso. He tenido mil cosas que hacer, era mi último año de preparatoria y tenía que prepararme para hacer mi examen de la universidad, muchas cosas que hacer y cero tiempo de escribir e inspirarme. Pero ya estoy libre, estoy de vacaciones y aquí les traigo una nueva historia para que no sufran en este hiatus de Bones, que por cierto la novena temporada estuvo muy dfkjgfkgfldfgjaskdd. No superó la boda y season finale. **

**hace unos días fue comic con y la temporada 10 suena que estará muy buena, a ver que pasa. **

**Espero les guste **

**ya saben: BONES, NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, SON DE FOX Y SUS CREADORES.**

**Disfruten...**

* * *

Brennan estaba sentada en uno de los sillones de la amplia sala de su casa, llevaba aproximadamente una hora vagando en sus pensamientos. Y es que hacía días que estaba con un pensamiento inquietante, desde que vio el calendario y se dio cuenta que el cumpleaños de Booth era en una semana.

Desde ese momento, se ha puesto a pensar en que regalarle a su esposo para su cumpleaños. Tenía que ser perfecto, pero Booth era muy difícil en cuestión de regalos. Tenía casi toda la colección de camisas de los Flyers, su equipo de hockey favorito. Todo lo que tuviera que ver con su equipo lo tenía. Entonces no sabía exactamente que regalarle, era sumamente difícil porque Booth siempre le decía que no le comprara cosas costosas, pero ella insistía en hacerlo. De vez en cuando, por supuesto, pero siempre terminaban discutiendo por eso.

Habían pasado 3 días pensando en el regalo de Booth, en algo que no fuera demasiado costoso, pero perfecto y que le gustara a su pareja.

El año pasado le había regalado un cupón, que decía que lo podía canjear por lo que él quisiera, idea que Ángela le había dado y Booth cambio su cupón por una cena romántica con ella. Que terminó siendo más regalo para ella que para él porque terminaron esa noche muyyy bien. En palabras de Booth, había sido el mejor regalo de cumpleaños, pero sabía que él solo lo decía por educación, aunque ella no quedo conforme, quería darle algo más.

Era su cumpleaños, solo es una vez al año y quería festejarlo de la mejor manera, pero Booth no era del tipo de persona que le gusta festejar a lo grande sus cumpleaños, solo con que estuviera su familia y sus amigos más cercanos, era feliz.

A veces le sorprendía que Booth fuera así, un hombre tan sencillo que con cosas tan pequeñas e insignificantes le hicieran sonreír y emocionarse. Como cuando Christine le regaló un dibujo, hecho por ella, donde dibujaba a su papá con una capa de superhéroe y debajo decía "Feliz cumpleaños papi". No dejo de decir que había sido uno de los mejores regalos, por lo que había comprado un cuadro exclusivamente para el dibujo y lo había colgado en la pared de su oficina.

Pensó en recurrir a su mejor amiga, pero siempre hacía eso y lo que quería era darle algo que fuera idea de ella y no de alguien más. Pensó y pensó por más de dos horas, hasta que una pequeña de cinco años llegó y se sentó a su lado, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-Mami… ¿a qué hora viene papi?- preguntó la niña algo impaciente

-No tardara, faltan exactamente diez minutos- le dijo a la niña mientras señalada el reloj en su muñeca.

-Ok… Mami, ya casi es el cumpleaños de Papi y quiero hacerle un pastel- dijo una sonriente Christine

-¿Un pastel?... pero y como lo harás?-Sonrió Brennan ante las ideas de su pequeña

-Si mami, uno de chocolate… porque le gusta mucho. ¿Me ayudaras a hacerlo?- hizo un puchero igual al de su padre para persuadirla, el cual siempre funciona con ella, por desgracia.

-Claro que si cielo, juntas le haremos un pastel a tu papá- iba a darle un abrazo a su hija cuando la puerta trasera se abrió, dejando ver al hombre que inundaba sus pensamientos en los últimos días.

-Hola, ya llegue…- saludó Booth mientras Christine se levantaba rápidamente del sillón y corría a darle la bienvenida.

-¡Hola papi!...- Booth la levantó y la cargó para darle un fuerte abrazo.

Brennan veía la tierna escena de las dos personas que amaba y sonrío pensando en que nada haría más feliz a Booth que pasar su cumpleaños con su hija y con ella. Siempre sonreía de una manera más efusiva y más alegre cuando estaba con las mujeres de su vida. Entonces, como si aquel momento fuera una señal para ella, tuvo una idea de que podría regalarle a Booth para su cumpleaños.

-hey Bones ¿no hay abrazo para mí?- preguntó Booth mientras sostenía a Christine aún en sus brazos, viendo que su esposa, seguramente estaba pensando en algo, porque tenía ese gesto particular de fruncir el ceño que siempre hacía cuando pensaba.

Brennan se acercó a su esposo, dándole un beso en la mejilla y dejándose abrazar por el brazo libre del agente, para dar una tierna escena de una familia feliz.

Era la hora de cenar y Brennan comenzó a servir los platos, esperando que Booth y Christine regresaran de lavarse las manos. Iba a poner los platos en la mesa cuando llegó cierto agente del FBI, con ropa más cómoda, sin ese traje que lo hacía ver muy apuesto. Le hizo un gesto divertido y le quitó los platos de las manos.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- preguntó Brennan confundida

-Tú hiciste la cena, la serviste y pensé que sería justo que yo pusiera los platos en la mesa, al igual que también los lavare después de cenar- dijo con una sonrisa, acercándose a la mujer que amaba dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Está bien- iba acercarse a darle otro beso pero una personita llegó diciendo que tenía hambre, por lo que simplemente se dedicaron una sonrisa y se dirigieron a la mesa.

La cena transcurrió normal, siempre Christine platicaba con sus papás acerca de la escuela y de como ella era la más inteligente de todos sus compañeros. ¿De quién habrá sacado cierta modestia?

A la hora del postre, como siempre la pequeña quiso ración doble de helado de chocolate pero le fue negada porque antes de dormir no debe comer demasiada azúcar. Pero hubo alguien que prácticamente a escondidas si obtuvo doble ración.

Brennan se había levantado de la mesa con la excusa de que guardaría el bote de helado si no se iba a derretir. Pero lo que en realidad hizo, volteándose para no ser vista, fue servirse un poco más de helado. Booth por supuesto que lo notó, ella no era muy buena tratando de ocultarse. Tratando de contener la risa, Booth trató de hacer como que no había visto nada y siguió charlando con su pequeña sobre muñecas, osos de peluche y mesas de té.

Una vez que terminaron con la cena, llevaron a Christine a la cama. Brennan la puso la pijama y Booth le contó un cuento. Una vez que se quedó dormida, ambos bajaron hacia la cocina donde dejaron todo ordenado y pasaron a la sala para ver televisión, el día siguiente era sábado, por lo que podían estar hasta tarde.

-Booth… ¿Quieres vino?- preguntó Brennan con la botella en la mano antes de sentarse junto a su esposo.

Se quedó pensativo y dijo-No se me antoja, lo que quiero es que vengas tú y te acuestes junto a mí- sonrió pícaramente, guiñándole un ojo.

Brennan sintió calor en sus mejillas ante la petición del hombre que amaba. Se dirigió al sillón y antes de sentarse Booth la jalo del brazo haciendo que se sentara en su regazo, quedando a centímetros de su rostro.

-¿Qué haces?- Era demasiado extraña su actitud de seductor.

-Bones, eres muy mala tratando de comer helado a escondidas- no pudo evitar reírse al recordar aquel momento.

-¿Qué?...¿De qué hablas?- quiso hacer como que no sabía a qué se refería, pero no podía creer que la hubiera visto.

-Te vi comiéndote el helado en la cocina, para que Christine no viera- por su cercanía pudo ver como Brennan se ruborizaba al haber sido descubierta.

-Solo fue una cucharada- se defendió rápidamente

-Y entonces ¿por qué te escondías?-

No dijo nada.

Brennan no supo que decir, no era buena mintiendo y si lo hacía, Booth lo iba a saber y no se iba a librar de sus preguntas.

-Está bien Bones, no pongas esa cara… no te estoy interrogando como sospechosa- la cara de Brennan era bastante divertida para Booth, que simplemente se limitó a reír y dejando a un lado el tema del helado, le dio un beso en los labios.

Booth se acomodó mejor en el sillón, dejando que Brennan se recostara sobre él. Encendió la televisión y puso una película. Tan solo habían pasado 20 minutos y Brennan ya se estaba quedando dormida, de lo aburrida que era la película. Tratando de buscar algo que fuera más entretenido que esa película de extraterrestres y naves espaciales.

Sonrió como una niña a punto de hacer una travesura, comenzó a meter la mano por debajo de la camisa de Booth, muy lentamente. Pudo ver en el rostro de su esposo una sonrisa al sentir su mano subiendo por su abdomen hasta llegar al pecho.

-Bones… ¿Qué haces?- intentaba ver la película pero sentir esa mano la provocaba cosquillas y lo hacía reír.

-no me gustan ese tipo de película, es demasiado ficticia, los extraterrestres no existen y es muy aburrida. Busco algo más entretenido que hacer-

Tomó por sorpresa a Booth liberándose de su brazo y en un movimiento rápido se puso en horcajadas sobre él, dejando al agente sin palabras.

Comenzó a besarlo en el cuello, muy despacio… provocándolo. Después continuo con sus labios, primero fueron besos tiernos y después se volvieron salvajes. Booth por supuesto no ponía ninguna resistencia, de la película ya se había olvidado completamente, después buscaría el final en internet.

Colocó sus manos en la cintura de Brennan y la pegó más a su cuerpo. Devoraba sus labios con pasión y ambos disfrutaban de esa cercanía. Todo iba bien hasta que Brennan tomó camisa de Booth y comenzó a subirla sin dejar de besar sus labios.

-hey, Bones… espera… no- se separó de ella y le tomó las manos para detenerla.

-¿Qué?!- le mostró una mirada asesina ¿Cómo se le ocurre hacer eso?

-Aquí no…

-¿Por qué?!- había interrumpido su momento y estaba empezando a molestarse.

-Es la sala… Christine podría bajar o alguien podría vernos por la ventana y…

-Booth, Christine está dormida y no creó que alguien esté en la calle a esta hora, además las persianas están cerradas- estaba siendo bastante absurdo y ella estaba a punto de irse a la habitación, encerrarse y no dejarlo pasar, se estaba ganando una noche en el sillón.

-Bones…

Ella se levantó y comenzó a dirigirse a las escaleras, ignorándolo.

-Oye… - él rápidamente se levantó del sillón y tomo su cintura por detrás para que se detuviera.

-Booth, suéltame- intento zafarse pero fue inútil.

-lo siento… ¿por qué no vamos a la habitación y hacemos lo que tú quieras?- se acercó a su cuello y comenzó a repartir pequeños besos.

Brennan no se pudo resistir y se volteó para quedar frente a él, volviendo a devorar su boca. Cuando se separaron para tomar aire ella preguntó- ¿lo que yo quiera?-

Booth asintió.

Entre besos subieron a la habitación, Booth no pudo evitar pensar en el cambio tan radical de Brennan. ¿Cómo se convirtió en una discusión algo así? y ¿Cómo tan rápido de estar molestar paso a estar feliz?

Raro.

* * *

**¿Qué tal?**

**si les gustó?... ¿qué creen que vaya a pasar? aparte de lo de la habitación que es obvio que va a pasar y por cierto si pienso escribirlo y por eso digo que será M. **

**Por favor, les pido que me dejen un REVIEW con sus criticas, opiniones, insultos.. (ya me acostumbre). lo que ustedes quieran.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**atte: Yessi **

**Siganme en twitter si quieren YessiEspinoza**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaaaaaaaaaa!**

**Bueno, les dejó el segundo capítulo de este fanfic. Es mi primer fanfic M, la verdad no sé si me haya quedado bien... yo espero que si. **

**Fue muy difícil escribirlo porque todo el tiempo había alguien que me distraía o se ponía detrás de mi cuando escribía, fue incomodo. jajaja**

**Mil gracias por sus reviews, todos afortunadamente fueron buenos. Extrañaba recibir comentarios así**

**Ya saben BONES no me pertenece, es de FOX y sus creadores.**

**disfruten de mi primer fanfic M :3**

* * *

Caminaron sigilosamente por el pasillo para no hacer ningún ruido que pudiera despertar a Christine. Con desesperación, Brennan abrió la puerta de su habitación y una vez dentro Booth se aseguró de cerrar muy bien la puerta para que no hubiera alguna sorpresa.

Brennan tenía el control de la situación y enseguida comenzó a desnudar a Booth, primero empezó con la camisa, continuó con sus pans y se detuvo cuando solo quedó en calzoncillos, una gran erección estaba esperando ser liberada, pero ella quería disfrutar un poco más antes de llegar a lo principal.

Booth estaba ansioso y bastante excitado, si no se controlaba, en cualquier momento le arrancaría la ropa a Brennan y la haría suya sin tantos rodeos, pero esta vez iban a hacer lo que ella quería y él simplemente cooperaba.

Recorría su cuerpo con su boca, deleitándose del hombre que se había convertido en su esposo. Beso sus hombros, subió por su cuello hasta llegar a su oído y con sensualidad le susurró –Desnúdame-.

Booth sintió un escalofrió que recorrió todo su cuerpo y sonrió ante la petición y si ella lo quería lo iba a hacer, a su manera pero sabía cómo hacer que disfrutara al máximo.

Sus manos se colocaron en su rostro, lo tocó con suavidad, sus miradas se encontraron y solo con ella se trasmitieron más que mil palabras, esas miradas intensas que transmitían pasión, lujuria, amor…

El agente se acercó a su boca, volvió a besarla con fuerza mientras sus manos viajaban por todo su cuerpo, provocando pequeños gemidos de Brennan que tenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando de las agiles manos de su esposo. Sin pensarlo, comenzó quitando su blusa, dejando al descubierto su piel blanca, esa piel que a Booth le encantaba saborear y marcar con pequeños mordiscos. Acercó su nariz hacía su cuello, aspirando ese aroma dulce que lo volvía loco, bajo sus manos por su cintura hasta llegar a sus caderas donde rápidamente desabrocho su pantalón. Se puso de rodillas y comenzó a bajar el pantalón lentamente, disfrutando de cada centímetro de su cuerpo, sus manos rozaron su intimidad, haciendo que Brennan soltara un gemido de placer, si seguía así en cualquier momento iba a tener un orgasmo.

Booth siguió descendiendo, acariciando sus muslos hasta llegar a sus pies, donde Brennan terminó por deshacerse del pantalón. El agente se puso de pie y observó a su mujer, agitada y muy excitada solo con su sostén y sus bragas. Dejando a un lado esas caricias suaves y lentas, sus manos se posaron en la espalda de Brennan desabrochando el sostén y dejando al descubierto sus senos, estaba demasiado excitado que ya no resistía más, quería hacerle el amor lo antes posible, destrozó sus bragas y comenzó a besarla, metiendo salvajemente su lengua en su boca, la pegó a su cuerpo con fuerza y con sus manos estrujaba sus senos. En cuestión se segundos Brennan con sus manos terminaba de quitar la última prenda que le quedaba a Booth, dejando liberada su erección.

-llévame a la cama- dijo una excitada Brennan

Booth la miró con deseo, la tomó por su cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo. Presionando su erección contra ella, excitándolo más .Sus bocas volvieron a encontrarse y entre besos, fue empujándola hacía la cama donde la recostó con sumo cuidado mientras se colocaba sobre ella, sosteniendo su peso con sus brazos para no aplastarla. Acercó su boca a sus senos y pasó su lengua saboreándola, Brennan simplemente cerraba los ojos ante el contacto, pasando sus manos para la ancha espalda de su esposo.

Jugó unos minutos con ella, entre besos salvajes, caricias, mordiscos en su cuello y roces de su pene con su intimidad hasta que Brennan prácticamente le suplicó con la mirada que la hiciera suya, lo pedía a gritos.

Booth juntó su frente con la de ella y mirándola fijamente a sus ojos, esos ojos que se oscurecían cuando se llenaban de deseo, se puso de rodillas en la cama, observó su cuerpo desnudo, ambos se dedicaron una sonrisa llena de amor al momento que Booth abrió las piernas de Brennan dejando ver su húmeda y palpitante intimidad esperándolo.

Se posicionó entre sus piernas y mirándola fijamente se hundió en ella. Brennan echó la cabeza hacía atrás, emitiendo en gemido. Sus piernas rodearon la cadera de Booth para que tuviera un mejor acceso a ella. El agente comenzó con movimientos lentos, mientras se acercaba a besar su boca, absorbiendo los gemidos de la antropóloga mientras sus manos acariciaban todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus senos.

Brennan tenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de las embestidas lentas, clavando sus uñas en la espalda fornida de Booth. Le encantaba sentir ese cuerpo esculpido por el ejercicio, sobre ella, lo tenía solo para ella y eso la hacía enloquecer. Y cuando creía que no podía estar más complacida, el agente la abrazo por la espalda y dejo su boca para esconder su rostro en su cuello donde lo devoró con deleite al mismo tiempo que sus embestidas se hacían más rápidas. Haciendo que Brennan soltara un grito cargado de placer al sentir como la poseía con fiereza. Booth rápidamente puso su boca sobre la de ella, bebiendo sus gritos para callarla. La antropóloga lo entendió, no debía gritar por lo que reprimió sus gritos mordiéndose los labios y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo.

Estaban al borde de la locura, solo se escuchaban los pequeños gemidos de Brennan, los jadeos de Booth y el choque de sus cuerpos. En cualquier momento iban a llegar al clímax, Booth aumentaba y disminuía sus embestidas para darle total placer a su mujer.

Cuando el agente notó que su esposa estaba cerca de llegar al éxtasis, beso su boca robándole el aliento, bebiendo sus gemidos durante el orgasmo.

Brennan arqueaba la espalda, quería gritar, su cuerpo temblaba y sus uñas se enterraban en la espalda del hombre que amaba. Segundos después Booth soltó un gruñido varonil, indicando que él también había llegado al orgasmo. Seguía moviéndose lentamente, sintiendo como se corría dentro de ella y sus paredes se contraían absorbiéndolo.

Con las respiraciones agitadas, intentaron retomar el aliento después de tan majestuoso acto. Booth juntó su frente con la de Brennan y le dio un tierno en la punta de la nariz. Salió de ella y giró hacia un lado de la cama.

-Fue increíble- dijo Booth dando un suspiro mientras se metía debajo de las sabanas.

Brennan sonrió, hizo lo mismo y se acurruco a lado de su esposo posando una mano sobre su pecho mientras sus respiraciones se normalizaban. Así daban por terminado el día, agotados por el trabajo y por su noche de pasión quedaron dormidos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Al día siguiente, Booth fue el primero en abrir los ojos. Se encontró con una tierna Brennan dormida abrazada a él. De inmediato recordó los hechos de la noche anterior y sonrió. Ambos estaban desnudos y la ropa estaba esparcida por toda la habitación.

Se removió un poco y con mucho cuidado quitó los brazos de Brennan para no despertarla. Encontró debajo de la cama sus calzoncillos y se los puso. Caminó hacía el baño y el ruido de la puerta cerrándose hizo que Brennan se sobresaltara.

De inmediato buscó con su mano a Booth, pero no estaba allí. Lo más probable era que estuviera en el baño. Se sentó en la cama a esperar a su esposo, mientras se enredaba entre las sabanas.

-Buenos Días- Escuchó la voz de Booth saliendo del baño y sonrió al verlo solamente en calzoncillos.

-Buenos días- contestó sonriente.

Booth se dirigió de nuevo a la cama y la besó con ternura.

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó Brennan al momento que se separaba de sus labios.

-las 8:00… Christine despertara en cualquier momento y querrá desayunar. Debemos levantarnos-

Brennan algo indispuesta miró a Booth que solamente se rió levantándose de la cama, caminando hacia su armario para buscar algo más de ropa.

-Booth... estas herido- dijo Brennan algo asustada de ver las marcas en su espalda.

-¿Qué?... ¿De qué hablas?- preguntó confundido

-Tu espalda… tienes unas marcas- Se levantó de la cama, se puso su bata y se acercó a la espalda de su esposo.

Sabía a qué se refería, por lo que riendo le dijo- Bones, me las hiciste tu anoche… no es nada no te preocupes-

-Se puede infectar… déjame curarte- insistió

-No es para tanto…

-Booth…

Su mirada lo convenció, no iba a empezar de nuevo discusiones absurdas.

-Bien-

Booth se sentó en la cama mientras Brennan iba hacía el baño por el botiquín. Estaba buscándolo en los estantes que había en el baño, en su búsqueda tiró algunas cosas incluyendo algo que llamó su atención.

Lo tomó, lo vio detenidamente y palideció. Podía jurar que sintió que su corazón se detuvo unos segundos…-No, no puede ser- se dijo a si misma con aquel objeto entre sus manos.

-¿Bones?... –

* * *

**Oh por dios!...¿Qué habrá visto Brennan? **

**bueno, ¿que tal? si les gustó? por faaaaaaa manden REVIEW con sus comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, opiniones, etc... **

**No sé cuando suba el otra cap, pero espero no tardar.**

**GRACIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEER MIS OCURRENCIAS! :D**

**Saludos, Yessi. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Holaaaaa de nuevo!**

**Bueno chicos y chicas, les traigo super rápido la continuación de este bonito fanfic. Mañana empiezan mis clases en la universidad y no he tenido mucho tiempo de escribir así que siento que el cap es algo corto pero quería subir algo porque no se cuando vuelva a subir. Espero esta semana no sea muyyy pesada porque ya en si pienso subir unos dos capitulos más y se termina el fanfic.**

**Espero les guste, es corto lo se...**

**Ya saben Bones no me pertene, es de Fox y sus creadores!**

Disfruten...

* * *

-¿Bones?-

Se escuchó la voz de Booth desde la habitación.

El agente se estaba desesperando y Brennan estaba tardando demasiado, era un simple rasguño y no entendía porque su actitud tan "protectora" de querer curar su herida. Lo único que estaba haciendo era revolver todo en el baño por un rasguño.

En cambio Brennan seguía en total estado de shock, su cabeza estaba dando mil vueltas. ¿Cómo pudo haberlo olvidado? Ella en ese aspecto era muy cuidadosa, estaba completamente confundida a ella no se le olvidan las cosas y menos algo así.

En sus manos tenía un calendario, ese calendario personal donde llevaba un control de sus píldoras anticonceptivas y su periodo. Y ahí estaba, una tacha que indicaba que su periodo debió haber llegado hace más de una semana y no lo había notado.

Recordó que había visto ese mismo calendario cuando se dio cuenta que el cumpleaños de Booth era en una semana. Y pensar en el regalo del agente, había hecho que ella no se diera cuenta que su periodo debía llegar. Estuvo tan distraída los últimos días que no tuvo tiempo de pensar en eso.

Revisó cuidadosamente los meses anteriores, si había habido un día en que hubiera olvidado tomar su píldora. Si así era, probablemente habría un nuevo integrante en la familia Booth-Brennan.

El mes pasado, hubo un fin de semana en que Booth y ella tuvieron que ir a Nueva York por un caso, donde los restos de la víctima estaban parte en Washington y parte en Nueva York. Tuvieron que viajar improvisadamente que solo empacaron lo indispensable, tuvieron menos de una hora para empacar y se olvidaron de algunas cosas. Brennan por ejemplo, sus píldoras. Estuvo tan concentrada en ese caso que lo olvidó y como si ese fin de semana no hubiera existido, el lunes retomó las píldoras, poniendo tachas en esos dos días como si las hubiera tomado.

Ahí estaba la respuesta, después de recordar, todo tenía sentido. Pero ella sabía que debía confirmarlo, es una mujer de hechos y hasta no tener una prueba real, no iba a creerlo el 100%.

-Bones…¿Qué haces?- Preguntó Booth desde la puerta, haciendo que Brennan se sobresaltara.

Rápidamente la antropóloga, puso el calendario a un lado y tomó el botiquín dirigiéndose a Booth.

-No lo encontraba- señaló el botiquín y salió hacia la habitación.

Booth no paso por desapercibida la actitud de Brennan, la conocía perfectamente y sabía que algo no andaba bien. Su rostro con una sonrisa falsa, ocultaba una de preocupación combinada con temor. Algo le ocurrió mientras estaba en el baño, el cambio fue bastante drástico que lo notó en cuestión de segundos.

-Bones…¿Estas bien?- le preguntó cuándo estuvo detrás de él sentada en la cama, mientras curaba su espalda.

No podía ver su rostro así que no podría saber que estaba mintiendo, pero su voz tampoco la ayudó mucho.

-Si… ¿Por qué no lo estaría?- mintió.

Mientras lo curaba, su mente no dejaba de pensar en las probabilidades, en cómo se lo diría a Booth en caso de que fuera un hecho. De nuevo se repetía la historia de hace 5 años, pero la única diferencia era que ellos ya eran una pareja casada y tal vez no fuera algo de qué preocuparse pero para Brennan era bastante importante porque tal vez Booth ya no quería más hijos y nunca lo habían hablado, tenía temor de que él no pudiera reaccionar bien ante la idea de que otro bebé viniera en camino. Aunque lo conocía y él no lo tomaría mal, pero ella se sentía mal porque había sido un descuido de ella y por una parte Booth si se molestaría con ella por no haberle dicho que olvidó tomar dos píldoras, son esposos, algo así no se oculta.

Terminó de curarlo y Brennan sin siquiera mirarlo se volvió a dirigir al baño, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dejando a Booth bastante confundido.

Algo ocurrió en ese baño que hizo que Brennan cambiara totalmente, no podía imaginar que la había puesto de esa manera. No quería presionarla a que se lo dijera, simplemente dejaría que ella estuviera lista para decirle, porque era más que obvio que algo le había ocurrido.

Booth se vistió y salió de la habitación dirigiéndose a la de su pequeña. Abrió la puerta lentamente y observó a su hija sentada en la cama con un libro sobre sus piernas, estaba completamente concentrada leyendo su libro sobre los animales.

Sonrió al verla con ese gesto igual al de su madre cuando leía. No notó la presencia de su padre hasta que el habló:

-Buenos días princesa- dijo sonriente viendo como a su pequeña se le ilumino la mirada cuando lo vio.

-¡Papi!- se puso de pie en la cama y se acercó a abrazarlo

-Oye… ¿Me ayudas a preparar el desayuno?-

Christine sonrió divertida y asintió.

Ambos bajaron hacia la planta baja, dirigiéndose a la cocina. Christine abrió el refrigerador buscando los ingredientes para hacer hot cakes, mientras Booth prendía la estufa y cortaba algo de fruta.

Siempre que preparaban hot cakes, terminaban con harina en el rostro y en la ropa. Booth se divertía con su pequeña, la cocina se llenaba de risas cuando el agente tomaba un poco de harina con el dedo y ponía un poco en el rostro de su hija.

Las risas se escuchaban hasta el segundo piso, donde Brennan estaba arreglándose. Sonrió al pensar que la cocina debía ser un desastre con esas dos personitas ahí. Pero solo escuchar la risa de su hija le hacía pensar que todo el desastre no importaba si su hija se divertía y disfrutaba de esos pequeños momentos con su padre.

Brennan bajó las escaleras y detuvo antes de llegar a la cocina, observó a las dos personas que más amaba, riendo, con harina en el rostro y Christine sentada en un taburete viendo como su padre intentaba hacer un hot cake con la cara de un payaso, ayudándose con la fruta.

Booth era un gran papá de eso no había duda, amaba a sus hijos más que su a vida y siempre hacía lo posible por hacerlos sonreír. Un hijo te cambia la vida, un hijo es una bendición, en palabras de Booth, tal vez no llegue en el momento indicando pero ¿Cuándo lo es?. Christine llegó sin que lo planearan y aun así llego a sus vidas a dar alegría.

En un principio estuvo atemorizada porque con Booth no estaba del todo bien después de su ruptura con Hannah y de que ella se había abierto a él, obteniendo un rechazo de su parte. Por su puesto que no era un buen momento para tener un bebé, pero gracias a eso pudieron dar ese gran paso e iniciar una relación.

En caso de que estuviera embarazada por segunda vez ¿Qué pasaría?. Conoce a Booth y sabe que se pondría feliz como lo hizo la primera vez pero ¿por qué tenía miedo?. Seguramente se iba a molestar con ella por no haberle dicho en aquel entonces lo de las píldoras, pensara que lo excluyo en algo tan importante. Quizás a eso le tenía miedo. Pensándolo bien su miedo era absurdo, se lo tenía que decir de todos modos, es su esposo ya son una familia. Christine iba a estar feliz con un nuevo hermano, ella en cierto modo también le hacía ilusión y Booth ama ser padre.

Ese mismo día iba a comprar una prueba de embarazo o mejor dicho varias, y en caso de que si estuviera. Iría al médico a hacer un ultrasonido, tal vez había encontrado el regalo perfecto para Booth, algo que lo haría feliz… después pensaría en una posible discusión pero sabía perfectamente como reconciliarse.

* * *

**Que tal?... ¿Creen que si este embarazada? un nuevo baby *-* jajaja sería un gran regalo. **

**Espero les haya gustado, no quería dejarlos sin capitulo así que lo escribí super rápido, no se si estuvo bien ¿Qué opinan?**

**Dejen su REVIEW! sus opiniones son importantes.**

**GRACIAS por leer! :)**

**Hasta el próximo Capitulo.**

**Saludos, Yessi,**


End file.
